


Just a couple of crackheads (and Sakusa)

by chuuhuahua



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Japan, Komori and sakusa are not cousins in this thank god, Komori is a Mother, Nationals, Oblivious Kageyama, Sakusa and Komori are the Best Volleyball Parents, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuhuahua/pseuds/chuuhuahua
Summary: What happens when Komori makes a group chat with people from the National Youth camp? Chaos and craziness, plus an oblivious Kageyama
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hoshiumi Kourai & Atsumu Miya & Chigaya Eikichi, Kageyama Tobio & Komori Motoya, Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 375





	1. Where it all Started

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Volleyball Geniuses and Dumbass Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428336) by [ProudHaikyuuTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudHaikyuuTrash/pseuds/ProudHaikyuuTrash). 



> Ok I got bored and wanted to write something, so here’s the random idea made into story I wrote 30 minutes ago  
> -  
> Names:  
> Kageyama: blueberry  
> Atsumu: best setter  
> Komori: libero life  
> Sakusa: eww  
> Hoshuimi: seagull boi  
> Chigaya: Broccoli #2

*libero life added blueberry, best setter, eww, seagull boi, and Broccoli #2 to a chat*

  
  
libero life: hey everyone! this is a gc for people who were at the Tokyo training camp

*eww left the chat*  
  
*Libero life added eww to the chat*

  
  
libero life: no one is allowed to leave

eww: fine

blueberry: who are you guys?

libero life: I’m Komori Motoya! eww is Sakusa

How about everyone introduces themselves

seagull boi: IM HOSHUIMI!!!!

Broccoli #2: I’m Chigaya Eikitchi

blueberry: I’m Kageyama Tobio

best setter: TOBIOOOO

libero life: I’m assuming that’s Miya

blueberry: hello atsumu

eww: you text like a 5 year old

best setter: only to my Tobio

and at least I don’t look like one

seagull boi: R u and Kageyama dating?!

blueberry: no, y?

eww: no

best setter: I wish

libero life: why did you reply Kiyoomi?

eww: because Kageyama is one of the few people that doesn’t annoy me too much so I hope for his sake he isn’t dating the idiot

best setter: I have a name asshole  
also you’re just salty we beat you last year

seagull boi: aww do u like Kageyama?

eww: no

I’m dating Komori

libero life: <3

I hope that doesn’t make you guys uncomfortable...

blueberry: I’m fine with it 

also u guys r super cute together

Broccoli #2: ^^^

seagull boi: ^^^

best setter: ^^^

how did Sakusa get a bf before me wow

libero life: aww thanks Kageyama!

blueberry: np

seagull boi: wait

ATSUMU YOURE GAY?!?

best setter: yeah

blueberry: I’m gay

Broccoli #2: same

seagull boi: SAMEEE

IM DATING SACHIRO HIRUGAMI

best setter: idk who that is but CONGRATS MY DUDEEEE

seagull: he’s on my team

I’ll introduce him to you at nationals

libero life: I just realized we’re all gay

huh that’s cool

*best setter changed chat name to gay boi squad*

eww: that’s a terrible name

best setter: so is Kiyoomi :)

libero life: don’t fight you two  
it’s getting late now, so you guys should make sure you sleep enough since Nationals are coming up

*seagull boi changed libero life’s name to mom*

best setter: eww does that make Sakusa my dad

blueberry: gn Komori

mom: aww good night Kageyama!


	2. Senpais are Pretty Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu sorta asks Kageyama on a date, we’ll see how that goes :)

-gay boi squad-

best setter: guess who’s coming to Miyagi todayyyyy

  
eww: ...

best setter: Tobio we should meet upppp :)

  
blueberry: sure  
Karasuno has a practice game against Aoba Johsai today  
You could come watch if u want

best setter: sounds goodddd

  
  
-My Doppelgänger-

the amazing one: SAMUUUU GUESS WHATT  
IM GONNA HANGOUT WITH TOBIO TODAYYYYY

  
at least I have brain cells: when are you gonna get the balls to confess to him?

the amazing one: at least I don’t cry for a week after a break up

  
at least I have brain cells: fck u asshole

the amazing one: :)  
anyways u wanna come meet him?

at least I have brain cells: y not

-gay boi squad-

best setter: Tobiooooo

  
blueberry: what

best setter: can I bring my twin with me?  
he wants to meet u lol

seagull boi: woah you have a twin?!?

best setter: yep :)

blueberry: does he play volleyball?

best setter: yeah he’s on my team

seagull boi: what position?

best setter: wing spiker  
His names Miya Osamu

Broccoli #2: lol there’s another Atsumu?

eww: Osamu is actually ok  
don’t know how he’s related to this idiot

seagull boi: aww I wanna go to Miyagi nowww :(

mom: Don’t worry Hoshuimi, we’ll all see each other at nationals since Chigaya’s coming to watch!

best setter: shut up mole face  
I’m a gift none of u deserve  
except for Tobio ofc ;)

blueberry: thanks?...

Broccoli #2: poor oblivious Tobio

mom: Atsumu, he’s too innocent for you to corrupt

eww: ^^^

blueberry: I’m not that innocent... ;)

seagull boi: woahhhhh

  
Broccoli #2: oh damn

  
mom: language

Broccoli #2: sorry mom

best setter: ...

blueberry: OMG IM SO SORRY  
MY SENPAIS TOOK MY PHONE (lol Nishinoya and Tanaka would totally do something like that)

eww: thank god

blueberry: Atsumu are u almost here?

best setter: I’ll be there in 15 min

mom: you two have fun and good luck Tobio!

blueberry: thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had absolutely nothing to do today so I wrote a few chapters yayyy  
> -  
> Osamu is one of my favorite characters honestly, he and Atsumu are probably both extremely chaotic but at the same time, osamu gives me mature vibes so that’s how I kinda wrote it ig?


	3. Oikawa is a bit of a Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and Osamu meet up with Kageyama, and Iwaizumi and Osamu relate over the fact that they both are responsible for two idiots.

All Kageyama heard was a “Tobiooooo” before he was hugged by a very enthusiastic Atsumu. Atsumu had ended up coming a little while after they started their 1st set so Kageyama hadn’t had time to talk to him yet. Karasuno ended up winning 2-1, which Oikawa was very miffed about. Now that the game was over, Atsumu had made his way to Kageyama, followed by someone who looked exactly like him, but with hair dyed gray.

“Hello Atsumu,” he said awkwardly. In all honestly, he was very confused why Atsumu had become so friendly to him, but figured he had just warmed up to him.

“Ooh who’s that Tobio?!?” Oikawa yelled, suddenly appearing next to him. After Karasuno beat Shiratorizawa in the finals, Oikawa had become much warmer to Kageyama, and they had resolved their issues from middle school. He still wouldn’t teach Kageyama his jump serve though.

“Hello Oikawa, this is- “

“I’m Miya Atsumu,” Atsumu interrupted. “Your serves are pretty good but besides that I’m definitely better then you.” he added. Watching Oikawa’s face scrunch up in anger at this comment was rather funny.

“Why you- “ Iwaizumi then appeared and grabbed Oikawa by his his jersey to restrain him. Atsumu’s twin appeared and did the same with Atsumu.

“Sorry about this dumbass,” he sighed.

“Same with this one,” Iwaizumi said.

“Mean!” both Oikawa and Atsumu whined. Atsumu’s twin turned to Kageyama and gave him a small smile.

“I’m Miya Osamu,” he said, still restraining Atsumu. “You must be Kageyama. I’ve heard a lot about you,” he said with a smirk.

“Samuuu,” Atsumu whined.

“Nice to meet you Miya,” Kageyama said politely.

“Call me Osamu. I don’t want to be confused with this this one,” he said, gesturing at Atsumu.

“How do you know Tobio? You guys don’t live in Miyagi right?” Oikawa asked Atsumu.

“Me and Tobio met at the Tokyo youth training camp. Me and Samu are from Hyogo.” he replied.

“Do you also play volleyball?” Iwaizumi asked Osamu.

“Yeah, me and Tsumu are on the same team. I’m a wing spiker and he’s a setter.” Osamu said.

“What team?” Oikawa asked, wanting to know if he’d heard of them.

“Inarizaki,” Atsumu said smugly. Osamu rolled his eyes at Atsumu’s attempt to impress Iwaizumi and Oikawa, although the latter did seem pretty impressed.

“Woah, so you guys are those famous twins?!?” he exclaimed. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“You finally realized Trashykawa?” Kageyama snickered at Oikawa’s wounded expression.

“Aww Tobio you’re so cute when you laugh!” Atsumu cooed.

“Thanks?...” Kageyama said. Osamu groaned at Atsumu’s blatant flirting and poor Kageyama’s obliviousness.

“YAMAYAMAAA!!” Hinata yelled, running towards Kageyama. “What are you doing with the grand king? We gotta leave now!” he yelled, jumping up and down.

“I’m very sorry, I need to go now,” Kageyama said to Atsumu and Osamu, and “today was a good game,” to Oikawa and Iwaizumi before following Hinata.

“See you at Nationals Tobio,” Atsumu said with a smirk. “We’re going to crush yo- OWW,” he yelled, after being elbowed in the stomach by Osamu.

“What was that Tsumu?” he said innocently, while Oikawa laughed at Atsumu in pain. This cause Iwaizumi to elbow Oikawa too, and his laugh quickly became a wheeze.

“So, you like Kageyama?” Iwaizumi asks Atsumu once Kageyama is out of sight.

“I mean, who wouldn’t,” Atsumu sighs dreamily. He’s an incredible setter and can play other positions well too. He acts all tough but is a goody two shoes on court. He makes the cutest expressions and- “

“Ok we get it,” Iwaizumi says quickly.

  
“I’ve made it super obvious that I like him, but he doesn’t seem to get the hint,” Atsumu groans.

“Well then tell him.” Oikawa says, “Little Tobio isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, especially when it comes to relationships.” Atsumu looked very worried all of a sudden.

“I’ve never confessed to anyone before though, what do I say?” he asked.

“Haven’t you had like 10 boyfriends?” Osamu asked, confused.

“Well yeah, but I’ve never had to confess! Normally they ask me out or at the most I hint that I like them then they ask me out.” Atsumu finished, as if it was obvious. Iwaizumi and Osamu face palmed while Oikawa nodded his head. That was what he normally does too.

“Oh god. Ok so. Next time you see him, you’re going to tell him you like him. Ask Osamu or a friend what you should say because we gotta go.” Iwaizumi said, hearing Coach Irihata call for him and Oikawa. “Good luck Atsumu.” Iwaizumi said, pitying the setter.

“Next time you guys come to Miyagi, we should have a practice match.” Oikawa said with a glint in his eye to Atsumu.

“You’re on,” Atsumu replied back. Oikawa and Atsumu made faces at each other before Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa away.

“Alrighty Samu,” Atsumu started, before Osamu cut him off.

“I’m not helping you confess and I’ll tell the rest of the team not to either.” he said with a smirk. “So good luck,” he finished before running away as fast as he could, hearing Atsumu yelling profanities behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like if Oikawa and Atsumu ever met, they would either be really good friends or hate each other lol


	4. Sakusa is now a Matchmaker too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa somehow finds himself in the middle of Atsumu and Tobio’s love lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’ve learned that Komori and Sakusa are cousins so uh- they aren’t in the fic  
> -  
> Sorry I’ve been so inactive for so long, I’ve been really busy with school work and art, but hopefully I’ll be able to post a bit more frequently since school is almost over :)

Atsumu was stuck. Osamu had kept to his word and made sure nobody on Inarizaki would give him advice in how to confess. Naturally, he went to the biggest know it all he knew.

-Germy-

idiot: I need help :(

germy: yes you do

what do you want?

idiot: sooo

i like tobio

but idk how to confess

germy: ...

are you saying he doesn’t know you like him?

idiot: yeah...

germy: omg

idiot: so what should I say to him?

germy: how would I know?

idiot: cause you’re dating Komori?...

germy: he asked me out

idiot: lmao your lame

germy: *you’re

and at least I have a boyfriend :)

*You are now unable to message “idiot”*

-gay boi squad-

mom: six day until nationals!

seagull boi: yayyyy

eww: we’re gonna win

best setter: you wish

eww: didn’t you block me?

best setter: I unblocked you because I still need help

mom: ooh with what?

best setter: love :(

blueberry: Atsumu do u like someone?

best setter: yeah, I really like him but idk how to tell him or if he likes me back

~~~

Kageyama set down his phone. For some reason, he felt his chest hurt at hearing that Atsumu liked someone. Having never felt this feeling before, he worried he was getting sick and wouldn’t be able to play at Nationals. He decided he should check in with the health expert.

~~~

-Average Ace-

blueberry: Sakusa I think I’m sick

average ace: describe your symptoms.

blueberry: my chest hurts around my heart, and I feel like I got grounded from volleyball for a week.

average ace: when did this start?

blueberry: after Atsumu said he liked someone

average ace: hmm...

you have a crush on Atsumu

blueberry: but

ive never liked anyone before

what do I do?

sakusa: oh my god

you pure little blueberry


	5. Kageyama gets Adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama gets adopted and Komori decided that he will end anyone who so much as looks at his child the wrong way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so I have like 5 ships I wanna do for fanfics for but there’s no way I’m gonna end up doing more then 2 so what ship would you guys like for the next story?  
> ~  
> \- Daishou/Kuroo  
> \- Kageyama and Kiyoko (siblings, not romance)  
> \- Daishou/Kuguri  
> \- Oikawa/Kageyama and Iwaizumi/Kindaichi  
> (Kunimi sets them up)  
> \- Daishou, Futakuchi, Atsumu, Oikawa, and Tsukishima (maybe like a gc, but they won’t all end up together)  
> \- Semi/Ushijima and Oikawa/Semi (platonic)  
> ~  
> If you can’t tell, I really love Daishou hehe  
> ~  
> If y’all have suggestions please comment them! :) ok I’m ending this abnormally long note

-Motoya <3-

kiyoomi: Motoya

Motoya <3: yes?

kiyoomi: alright so

you know how Atsumu has a huge crush on Tobio?

Motoya <3: yep

what about it?

kiyoomi: so I’ve learned that he might have feelings back

Motoya <3: aww that’s great!

kiyoomi: the thing is he’s never liked anyone before so he doesn’t know if he actually likes Atsumu like that or not

Motoya <3: oh dear...

kiyoomi: I know right

could you go talk to him?

cause you’re better at talking about feelings then I am

Motoya <3: of course!   
  


kiyoomi: thank you :)

Motoya <3: no problem <3

-Blueberry Child-

that super good libero: Kageyama can we talk?

Blueberry Child: sure

wat is it?

that super good libero: so I heard from Kiyoomi that you might like Atsumu?

Blueberry Child: I guess

idrk if I actually like him like that tho

how do ik if I like him as more then a friend?

that super good libero: if you feel comfortable with it, would you like me to help you try to help you understand your feelings better?

  
Blueberry Child: yes please

thank u Komori

that super good libero: aww no problem Kageyama!

feel free to call me Motoya!

Blueberry Child: ok

u can call me Tobio if u like

-kiyoomi-

Motoya <3: oh my goodness

kiyoomi: what is it?

Motoya <3: can we adopt Tobio?!

kiyoomi: I-

we’re minors Motoya?...

Motoya <3: please?

kiyoomi: 

ok

Motoya <3: yayyy

kiyoomi <3: make sure you get your permission though

Motoya come back

-Blueberry Child-

that super good libero: Hey Tobio!

Blueberry Child: Hello Motoya

that super good libero: alright so!

me and Sakusa are adopting you :)

Blueberry Child: ok

y?

that super good libero: because you’re a sweet little blueberry and you need to be protected from dirty minded idiots.

Blueberry Child: cool

we’re going to b going to Tokyo early for Nationals so would u like to meet up?

that really good libero: aww I’d love too!

I could help you with your love life while we’re at it!

Blueberry Child: that would b great

thank you :)

that really good libero: no problem!

can I bring Sakusa too?

Blueberry Child: sure

I’ll text u when Karasano gets to Tokyo

that super good libero: ok!

send me the address of where you’re staying and we’ll come pick you up.

Blueberry Child: k

thank you mom 

that super good libero: 

  
Blueberry Child: Motoya?

-Kiyoomi-

Motoya <3: Oh my god he called me mom

I’ve never felt so proud


	6. RIP Atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa does not take bs at 12 am. Atsumu learned that the hard way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok school is finally over yay :)  
> ~  
> I baked a cake today cause it’s my birthday and that was honestly the best part of my day cause food>>anything else

-gay boi squad-

seagull boi: United states

best setter: Canada

Broccoli #2: Mexico

  
eww: what.

mom: Panama

blueberry: Haiti

seagull boi: Jamaica

best setter: peru

Broccoli #2: Republic Dominican

mom: Cuba

blueberry: Caribbean 

eww: it’s 12:02

Go to sleep.

Motoya, Tobio, I expected better from you

seagull boi: wat about us?

eww: I kinda expected it

best setter: :(

Broccoli #2: :(

seagull boi: :(

mom: I regret nothing

blueberry: If mom rebels so will I

  
eww: I’ve been betrayed by my son

best setter: shouldn’t u be alsleep then u hypocrite?

eww: ...

seagull boi: ok but WAIT

did Kagayama just call Komori mom?

Broccoli #2: lol he did

Sakusa also called him his child

blueberry: I’ve been adopted by Motoya and Kiyoomi

seagull boi: ...

Broccoli #2: ...

best setter: ...

idk how I feel bout this

seagull boi: Kags is only a year younger then us tho?

mom: it doesn’t matter.

He is still a pure, innocent child inside

Broccoli #2: ...

seagull boi: ...

best setter: we’re all thinking the same thing right?

seagull boi: I think so

Broccoli #2: perhaps

eww: get your minds out of the gutter you perverts 

blueberry: what do they mean dad?

mom: nothing sweetie.

they mean nothing :)

blueberry: ok

best setter: that smiley face seems threatening somehow

eww: go to SLEEP

Broccoli #2: fine

blueberry: sry dad :(

eww: it’s fine Tobio!

but I will beat the others asses if they don’t shut up in 10 seconds.

seagull boi: what about Komori?

eww: he already fell asleep

*eww had send a picture to “gay boi squad”*

blueberry: aww

best setter: Kiyoomi and Motoya r sleeping together?

scandalous ;)

eww: it’s been more then 10 seconds 

I shall murder Atsumu now

anyone else? :)

  
best setter: IM NOT AFARID OF U GERMY

seagull boi: u sound afraid...

atsumu?

[1 hour later]

eww: Atsumu has been taken care of :)

it’s what he deserves for calling me germy

Broccoli #2: I-

He’s not answering his phone

seagull boi: omg

Broccoli #2: I’m scared of Sakusa now 

so I will sleep  
  


seagull boi: good idea

[Next morning]  
  


blueberry: ... Atsumu

r u alive?

best setter: Hello

seagull boi: YOURE ALIVEEEE

Broccoli #2: oh he’s alive

best setter: oh um no

this is Osamu

I can’t find Atsumu rn

Do u guys know where he is?

  
blueberry: ...

mom: well rip 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Atsumu is not dead (probably)  
> ~  
> Atsumu, Hoshiumi, and Chigaya seem like they’d be such a fun trio, so they officially all share one brain cell now.


	7. Komori is the Best Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama, Komori, and Sakusa meet up and Kageyama gets love advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in a while, I’ve somehow managed to procrastinate and not update this in a month even though it’s summer and quarantine oopsies  
> ~  
> My current only sources of entertainment are mangas and Ao3 so if y’all have some suggestions or want recommendations (especially for mangas cause I’ve read way too many to count) lemme know ;)  
> Ps. I spent 2 hours making a list of mangas I wanna read and have read, alphabetized it, and made a key for it hehe I feel proud

-gay boi squad-

best setter: oh god

sakusa I hate you so much

seagull boi: ATSUMU

THAT U?!?

best setter: yeah

eww: darn it

Broccoli #2: huh ur not dead 

best setter: wow thanks for the concern guys 

for your information

Sakusa snitched to Kita that I wasn’t asleep and he proceeded to come to my house and YELL AT ME AT 1 AM

blueberry: wow

and I thought suga was scary

eww: I’m not sorry :)  
  


mom: Kiyoomi

Be nice

eww: 

fine

I’m sorry you decided to make poor life decisions like insulting me, but with your IQ it’s understandable, and that you are single and most likely will be forever without help. While I’m at it, I’m sorry for Osamu that he actually has to live with you, that sounds like a nightmare with your sense of organization and cleanliness. Also, your hair looks like someone peed on it and your face is just as atrocious. Osamu definitely got all the good genes. Finally, Kita is your neighbor, don’t exaggerate so much.

seagull boi: pfft

that was-

Broccoli #2: absolutely brutal

best setter: I-

IM HURT

TOBIO CHEER ME UP :(

blueberry: um

at least you’re an ok setter?

mom: aww, that was very sweet of you Tobio!

eww: he didn’t deny my points though...

best setter: shut it SAKUSA

see I used your name

TOBIOOO THAT WAS SO SWEET THANK YOUUUU :) <3 ;)

  
blueberry: 

mom: aww he’s blushinggg!

*eww sent a picture to “gay boi squad”*

best setter: whaaaaa

y r u guys with Tobiooooo rn?!?

eww: Because we’re helping him with a little something

blueberry: sakusa...

  
eww: right

sorry Tobio

seagull boi: ooh

ATSUMU R U JEALOUS?!?

best setter: ofc not

but tobio why would you hangout with them and not meee?!?

Broccoli #2: pfft he’s jealous

best setter: NO IM NOT  
  


~~~

  
Sakusa sighed at his phone. Why did these 2 have to be so dense? Mainly Tobio, because as much as he happily tolerated that boy, his sense when in came to relationships was terrible. Of course, Sakusa was the same. If Komori hasn’t asked him out, he most likely never would’ve realized his feelings for him, and they most definitely wouldn’t be dating right now.

“Alright so you said that you were gay, so have you ever felt romantic feelings for a boy?” Komori asked Kageyama.

“I just figured I was gay in Junior High, because I never felt interested in girls, their volleyball team wasn’t as good as our boys team was.”

  
“Of course Tobio would base his feelings on ones volleyball skills,” Sakusa thought. He felt the urge to facepalm, but that would spread germs and sweat so he resisted.

”Alright, that’s a great start Tobio! But just because you don’t feel attraction to girls doesn’t mean you’re gay, have you ever felt attracted to a boy as more then friends?”

”Uh..” Kageyama scrunched his face while pondering this question.

”I had really strong feelings for Oikawa in Junior High, not all positive, but I felt differently towards him then Kunimi and Kindaichi for example.” He answered.

”Ooh,” Komori looked really excited by this. “The really good setter? That Wakatoshi really wanted to set for him? He was your senpai right?” Kageyama nodded his head to all these questions. “That sounds like a good lead, but since he’s older and plays the same position as you, that could just be hero worship. Did you feel the same type of feelings for him as you did with other older setters, like Karasano’s number 2?”

”Not really, I respect Suga a lot, but don’t feel as strongly towards him as I did with Oikawa and do with Atsumu.

”Alrighty Tobio!” Komori was very obviously excited now. “Next up, how do you feel towards Atsumu? Like do you want to hold his hand? Kiss him? Maybe more?...” at this, Komori wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

”Komori he’s 15!” Sakusa said, scandalized.

” I’m jokinggg,” Komori giggled. “Maybe.” He whispered to Kageyama.

”Uh, I kinda wanna hold his hand. And play volleyball together. And maybe kiss him a bit.” Kageyama said, looking down at the table, his ears bright red.

”Yeah you definitely like him Tobio.” Sakusa said.

  
“Alright Tobio!” Komori said happily. “Our goal is to get you and Atsumu together by Nationals.”

”But I still don’t know if he likes me yet? He’ll probably reject me so maybe I should confess after Nationals that way I won’t be distracted.” Kageyama said, looking glum at the thought.   
  


“Trust me, there’s no way you’ll get rejected by Atsumu,” Komori replied, wondering how Kageyama could even think that. “Kiyoomi dear?”

”What is it Motoya?” Sakusa said, hoping Komori wouldn’t ask him to give relationship advice. Komori leaned over and whispered in Sakusa’s ear,

”Can you distract Kageyama while I text Atsumu?” Sakusa internally groaned, that meant talking about feelings.

”Alright,” he replied reluctantly. He and Komori switched seats, so that Sakusa could talk to Kageyama side by side, and Komori could sneakily inform Atsumu that he has a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this was going to be a bit longer but I think I’ll have the next chapter just be ~confession time~  
> ~  
> I’m dedicating this chapter to my friend who I give the best fan fic ship ideas to haha (I was thinking yoonbum/sangwoo or massimo/Laura) so if you see this hey ollieeeee :)


	8. Confession Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Komori, we finally get a confession! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry for the slightly short chapter, I wanted to write some more but also wanted to get it done before 200 kudos so I can say THANK YOU FOR 200 KUDOSSS :) <3

-Tobio’s Future Boyfriend-

my future mom in law?: hey there Atsumu :)

Tobio’s Future Boyfriend: wats up Komori?

my future mom in law?: call me Motoya.  
After all, you’re going to be my kinda actual son in law soon.

Tobio’s Future Boyfriend: wait  
what happened with Tobio?!

my future mom in law?: you have 10 minutes to come over to XX restaurant and confess to Tobio.

Tobio’s Future Boyfriend: wait  
what would u rate my chances of Toby agreeing to go out with me?

my future mom in law?: at least 99.9%

Tobio’s Future Boyfriend:

my future mom in law?: Atsumu?

Tobio’s Future Boyfriend: I’m here

my future mom in law?: wow  
go get your mans

—————————————————————————————

Sakusa was sweating and he hated it. He almost never sweated when not playing volleyball, and he was itching for a shower right now. However, he had a job to do.

“So Tobio, do you have any questions you would like to ask?”

“Uh yeah, a few.” He replied, Sakusa started panicking, “Oh dear god I’m too young to have to give the talk, why did you do this to me Motoya?!” but he remained poised and stoic on the outside.

“What’s leg exercises do you do? How can you jump so high while still packing so much power in your spike?”

Bless Tobio’s sweet, innocent heart. “I meant with the Atsumu thing.”

“Oh,” Kageyama replied. “I don’t have any questions then.”

“Alright then,” Sakusa said, silently thanking the universe for his good luck. Just then, Komori came in, dragging a nervous looking Miya in by the ear.

—————————————————————-———————

Atsumu nervously stood by the front door, craning his head to try to catch sight of Kageyama, which attracted some stares from people passing by. While he’s trusted Komori’s judgment wholeheartedly, there was still a small part of his brain thinking,

“What if Motoya is mistaken, and Tobio doesn’t actually like me? What if this is all just an elaborate hoax to get me off my game for nationals? What if Toby’s actually secretly in love with Osamu and just wants me as a replacement?!?” while he knew none of these were very likely, especially the last one, he was still panicking internally. However, he eventually gathered up his courage and bravely went inside. That was a total lie. Komori saw him standing outside the restaurant and dragged him inside.

“What is Atsumu doing here?” Kageyama asked Komori, looking a bit panicked.

“He has something he wants to say to you,” he replies, giving Atsumu a stern glare, as if telling him, “Don’t chicken out.”

“So uh Tobio, I uh- think you’re a really good setter, not as good as me of course, but not bad, and uh-“

Komori and Sakusa both mentally slapped Atsumu. He looked over at them, begging for help, but he got a look from Komori that said, “You’re on your own,” however, they weren’t expecting Kageyama to suddenly blurt out,

“I like you Atsumu,” before turning as red as a tomato and practically sprinting out the door.

“What are you waiting for idiot? Go get your man!” Komori demanded, and Atsumu nodded and ran out to find his hopefully future boyfriend.


	9. Would you look at that, they finally got together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu finds Kageyama and they finally get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started High school last year and low key excited that I get to sleep in everyday. I didn’t beta read this chapter so hopefully it isn’t too bad hehe

Atsumu found Kageyama outside on a bench in a park across from the restaurant. He quietly walked up behind him, and gently tapped his shoulder. The black haired boy startled at the touch, but quickly turned around. Atsumu made his way around the bench and sat down next to Kageyama.

“Uh, hey?” Atsumu smacked himself for the idiotic opening and tried again. “So, about what you said...” Better, but still terrible. Atsumu really was bad at this.

“LikeIsaidIrealltlikeyoubutitsokifyoudontlikemeback,” Kageyama blurted out all in one breath. After saying what he wanted to say, he looked back down at his hands, wondering if he should run away again.

Atsumu pinched himself and yelped because oww that hurt. Ok so this wasn’t a dream, Kageyama had actually just confessed to him. 

“Why did you just pinch yourself?” The younger setter asked, looking a bit concerned.

“No reason,” Atsumu replied. “Anyways, that’s actually what I came here to talk to you about.” 

“You pinching yourself?” The confused boy asked.

“No, your confession.” Atsumu clarified. “What I was trying to say in the restaurant before was, uh, I really like you.” He blushed and started fiddling with his hands. Kageyama was staring at him, completely shocked.

“R-really?” he asked.

Atsumu nodded. “I’ve liked you practically since I met you at the training camp.” 

“I thought you hated me then?” 

“Why would you think that?” A confused Atsumu asked.

“You called me a goody two shoes and always smirked at me.” Kageyama pointed out.

The blonde haired boy winced. “Yeah, that was me trying to get your attention, sorry about that.” Just then, he heard the most incredible sound he had ever heard in his life. Was Kageyama... laughing?

“You’re an idiot,” he snorted. “But I guess it kinda worked.” Atsumu winked and clutched is heart dramatically. 

“You wound me Toby,” but he started snickering too. Kageyama’s laughter was contagious, and Atsumu felt blessed that he was the one to hear it. 

The two sat in silence for a bit, both wanting to speak but not knowing what to say. Now that they had gotten their confessions out of the way, how do they proceed now? If only Komori was here.

“Would you like to date me?” Atsumu blurted out. Could have been phrased a bit better, but he got his message out. Atsumu mentally patted himself on the back. Kageyama looked over at him and smiled. Not one of his creepy smiles which Atsumu still thought were really cute, but a genuine one. 

“I would love to,” he said, before turning bright red. Working up his courage, Kageyama reached for Atsumu’s hand, who jumped a second from surprise but relaxed once he realized what Kageyama was doing. The two sat there for a awhile, taking once in a while but mainly just silently sitting there and holding hands. Neither realized how much time had passed until they heard a voice calling for them. The voice got closer and closer and Komori and Sakusa rushes over to them.

“Do you two know how long you were missing? We were getting worried.” The libero ranted, before Sakusa elbowed him and gestured at Kageyama and Atsumu’s joined hands.

“Oh my god oh my god FINALLY.” Komori shrieked, jumping up and down in excitement.

“Congratulations you two,” Sakusa said, smiling at Kageyama before turning to Atsumu.

“If you hurt him in any way, I’ll tell Kita and Suga.” He said solemnly. The oldest setter turned pale. He was already scared of Karasano finding out he was dating their youngest member (the thought of him and Tobio being boyfriends made him ecstatic though), but he knew how terrifying the number 2 setter of Karasano was. Kita was extremely terrifying too, especially when it came to relationships. However, he swore he would never treat Tobio badly and said as much to Sakusa.

The black haired ace nodded approvingly and turned to his boyfriend. “Motoya, you owe me 10 dollars.”

The libero groaned and handed over the money. “Darn it, I really thought Atsumu would grow some balls.”

“Wait what were you betting on?” Atsumu asked.

“Who would confess first.” The two chimed at the same time. “Oikawa and Iwaizumi both betted on Atsumu too.” Sakusa said smugly.

“Oikawa?” Kageyama asked.

“Yeah he helped give Atsumu some advice during your practice match,” Komori explained. “He and Iwaizumi are both kind of invested in you two getting together.”

“Huh,” Kageyama was pleasantly surprised. He thought that his old senpai still hated him, so this was a pleasant surprise.

“Anyways,” Atsumu smirked. “I can rub it in to Osamu that we’re finally together even without him helping.” 

“Because Kageyama did most of the work,” Sakusa reminded him.

The setter stuck his tongue out and hugged Kageyama, who blushed but didn’t move away.

“So when are you guys going to tell your teams?” Komori asked his adoptive son.

“I don’t know, probably after Nationals?...” The youngest setter looked at Atsumu in confirmation.

“My team basically knows, so up to you Toby.” His boyfriend replied.

“Alright then, I’ll tell Karasano after we kick your butts at Nationals,” Kageyama 

The moment he said the word Nationals, the four boys all grew a competitive gleam in their eyes.

“Not if we crush you first,” Sakusa and Komori replied.

“Inarizaki will beat you all.” Atsumu retorted.

The group bade one another farewell since it was getting late and Nationals would be starting tomorrow. Once Kageyama got back to his hotel, he quickly texted Atsumu to ask if he got home alright. The older setter replied and wished him a goodnight, and the two boys fell asleep thinking about the other.

**Author's Note:**

> *not sure who won nationals last year, but let’s just pretend Inarizaki did
> 
> Haha this is my first ever fic, so thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it! <3


End file.
